thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Claude Foster
Biography: Name: '''Claude Foster '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''0 '''Age: '''15 '''Weapon: '''Mace, club, sword. '''Appearance: '''Tall, skinny and pale, with long black hair and black eyes. Slouches a little when he walks. '''Strengths/skills: '''Moderately good at '''hand to hand combat, he's pretty resistant to hunger and sickness. Intelligent '''and strategic planning. '''Weakness(es): '''Has never handled a weapon before in life, so he's pretty '''weak in weaponry. He's already convinced he'll die in the Games so he won't try really hard to survive. Lacks self confidence and easily manipulated cause he's pretty naive. Personality: '''This kid has '''extremely low self esteem. He's already given up before even starting, and believes he has zero chance of winning the Games. However, this also means he's at peace with the world, and isn't afraid to die. He tries to make his last days worthwhile by helping others as much as possible. This being said, he'll treat his allies nicely and be friendly throughout the games. He may even sacrifice himself to save them if the need arises. He also suffers frequent mood swings, from being depressed and brooding over his impending death, to emotional and appreciative, trying to savor as much of the world as he can before he dies. '''Backstory/History: '''My family was dirt poor, with 2 parents struggling to raise 4 kids, life was hard, but we were happy. The only problem in life was Mr West, our District's local gangster and loan shark. Dad took a favor from him a few years ago, when the rent was late, and he's never let us forget it. That pig kept taking our money, saying that we owed him our necks. I'm pretty sure we payed the debt many times over by now, but everytime Dad tries to protest, he breaks our stuff, beats up dad, and threatens to kidnap and sell mum and us. Sometimes i wish he'd just drop dead and leave us alone. Reaping day came, and when the escort announced the unlucky boy for this year, "Jerry West!". I'm laughing inside now, seeing the look on Mr West's face, its pure gold! That sucker's finally going to pay for all the misery he's caused everyone! I can't wait to see his son get gutted by the Careers in the arena. But something inside me sees a chance, to make things right once and for all. I raise my hand and shout "I volunteer!" Everyone stares in shock, especially the Wests and my family. As i take Jerry's place on stage, i grab him by the collar and tell him "You go home and tell that dirtbag of a father you've got. Claude Foster has saved his son today. Don't. Ever! Let him forget this. And if he ever lays a finger on my family....." I don't finish the threat. because the peacekeepers pull us apart. I'm smiling. I'm going to die, i'm sure of it. But my family will be safe now.... '''Interview Angle: '''Say his final goodbyes to his family, he knows this makes him look weak but he doesn't care. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Protect his allies at all costs, even at the risk of his own life. If nobody needs help, he'll try to get some supplies for later use. '''Games Strategy: '''He's not really planning to survive and win at all. Rather. he'll try to keep his allies alive for as long as possible, whatever it takes. He'll gladly sacrifice himself to save others, and if confronted by another tribute, will not defend himself. (unless that other tribute is threatening his ally, in which case he'll fight and stall enemy to let ally escape.) '''Token: '''None '''Height: '''5'8 '''Fears: '''His allies suffering because of him, or being unable to help while an ally suffers. '''Alliance: '''The weakest tribute of them all. Simply because he pities and wants to help them. Absolutely refuses to join those that don't need help, like Careers, Antis or large alliances.. Games: Trivia: * I had the idea for his backstory long before i made this tribute. * Part of the reason it took so long to make him even after i got the backstory was because i couldn't decide on a good name for him. * I named him Claude cause it sounds like Cloud. * I was considering putting the backstory on auction, but i was feeling selfish. * Another reason i made this tribute is because i noticed in many games, the 0M spot is neglected, so by making him, i can help games start faster. Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:District 0 Category:15 year olds Category:Delta-06's Tributes